Jojo's bizarre adventure: The man who nearly caught Yoshikage Kira
by generalstrax
Summary: Agent John Mcdonald, a man born in Japan with american parents. He became a cop in the Morioh police department. He was working on a case about missing women. A suitcase with the body of one of these women in it led John to Yoshikage Kira.


Agent John Mcdonald, a man born in japan with american parents. He became a cop in the Morioh police department. He was working on a case about missing women. A suitcase with the body of one of these women in it led John to the house of Yoshikage Kira, a businessman who lived there with his elderly father. It is late in the evening, John with a cigaret in his mouth rang the doorbell. The father opened.

John said:"Hello, sir, is Kira home? Im a colleague of him, here to discuss business."

"Oh, very well" The old man replied and he opened the door to let John in: "Have a seat.".

John sat in the middle of the couch, looking around for anything suspicious. The only thing out of place seemed to be a ornate bow and arrow on top of a cabinet in the halway.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, why not?"  
Kira's father disappeared into the kitchen: "I have this amazing thee you must try"

"I'm not a big fan of thee. Anyways, I thought you said Kira would be here"

"This thee will blow your mind, young man."

Sound reminiscent of a reloading shotgun was heard from the kitchen. John went to investigate but was surprised despite him being spot on with the shotgun reloading. The crazy senior was pointing a shotgun right in the face of John. John slowly walked back with the shotgun following him.  
"Kira would never have a colleague know where he lives. You are a cop, aren't you?"

John jumped a bit when he hit the cabinet with his back.

"You hit the nail on the head, sir."

The shotgun was fired. luckily John pushed it out of the way with one of his hands and with the other he took the arrow to try and stab Kira's father. The old man blocked it with the shotgun and managed in a struggle to get the arrow back. To stop John from overpowering him the old geezer stabbed him. John fell down on the floor with the arrow in his stomach.

John woke up looking down the barrel of a shotgun. Kira's father was waiting for him to wake up.

"So the standarrow did work on you."

"Standarrow? What are you talking about?"

"I got this arrow on my trip to egypt, just what my son needed to stay hidden from you and the other pigs."

"I feel weird. What did you do to me, asshole?"

"That doesn't matter now does it"

The trigger is pulled but the shotgun is empty. The old man checks his pocket and he finds the bullets he had just loaded into his stands up and snatches the shotgun out of his hands.

"You were right, this does blow minds"  
The bullets disappeared from the old man's pockets and with a bang his brains spread through the room of Yoshikage Kira's house. A blue robot with clocks, digital and old-fashioned all over it stands in front of him.

"**Mr. blue sky**, this is insane. Who are you? What are you? How do i know what you are called? It must be that arrow. I wish the old man was alive. He could have explained this madness"

John entered the kitchen and found an open secret door where Kira's father was hiding the shotgun and much more. More suitcases all filled with women previously known to be missing, a bunch of tools presumably used to mutilate the bodies and a map of Morioh with the places all previous women went missing and a new one, a house in the suburbs.

"This must be your next target, sicko. No time for backup, I have all the backup I need thanks to whatever this is."

John steps out of his car, it is nearly sunrise but there isnt noticable yet. He walks towards to house, through the alley, through gate and stopped at the doghouse. As John read the doghouse's sign with "ARNOLD" painted on it he heard the same name being yelled by a young girl on the second floor of the house. He rushes inside up the stairs and enters the bedroom the screaming which had calmed down came from. He saw a tall blond man crouched over a young girl with a slashed back, bleeding heavily but still alive. The killer was holding her bloody hand to his face.

"This is where it ends, Yoshikage Kira."

"I knew one of you would find me, it is a matter of time. But that doesn't matter now that i have **KILLER QUEEN**."

A white humanoid cat appeared in front of the maniac defending him. John soons follows unleashing mr blue sky between him and Kira's feline companion. Kira's stand went to hit mr blue sky but he easily blocked it making Kira chuckle.

"Killer queen allows me to turn everything it touches into a bomb"

He brings his thumb down to his fist like a bomb trigger. To Kira's surprise it didn't work.

"first time fighting somebody else with a stand or whatever you want to call it. Thank you for revealing yours ability."

On the way to the house John thought about Mr blue sky's abilities. It could make items travel to time or in other words revert back to previous states. Not only items also walls, doors, plants and possibly even entire buildings. He didn't know how he came to know this, it came to him like instinct.

John steps back closing the door and using mr blue sky to revert the lock to a time it was locked.

"Explosions, huh? I'd like to see that not attract the entirety of Morioh police department."

That statement exploded in his face like the door in front of him did silently, barely hearable. Two piercing pairs of eyes were visible through the smoke of the recently exploded door. The intensity of Kira's eyes scared John shitless, he ran down the stairs but stopped at the door remembering the girls voice yelling for her presumably dead dog.

"This is not the moment to pussy out, John. The girl is still alive, you can save her."

He turned around as Kira appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"If you step through that door and forget about this, I'll let you live"

"I was planning on doing that, but it would be the death of that girl and i can't have that on my conscience."

Killer queen approached John trying to get a hit on him but mr blue sky blocked it. A fury of punches went into mr blue sky's way but he defended by another fury of punches. Through the sound of the punches. Mr blue sky couldn't hit as fast or as hard as killer queen. John had to think of something.

"Did you know this part of Morioh was build on a swamp? This building used to be a undeep pool of muddy water only 500 years ago, isn't that insane?" John said as mr blue sky hit the ground and opened up a circular hole under Kira. He landed in the basement with a floorthin layer of water. Mud seemed to be piling up throughout the basement. No, the basement and the entire house was turning into a muddy swamp. Kira climbed the mud and jumped but could only get a single hand above the ground.

John catched the young girl while the dead dog and parent fell into the swampy waters. He laid her down on the alley's concrete and checked her pulse.

"Dead, at least i stopped this bastard from hurting more girls like you"

He stood up taking a cigaret out of his coat and lighting it.

"This is going to be difficult to write in a repo-..."

A miniature tank with a mangled skeletal face punctured Johns chest ticking rapidly. John tried to scream in pain but he didn't get the chance as the ticking stopped and exploded John not leaving a trace but his burning cigaret on the girls body. The swamp faded and the house reappeared. Mr blue sky's effects had been undone saving Kira's life. He climbed out of the basement and exploded the parents and the dog. He approached the girl's body. He noticed the cigaret lying on her. Knowing the girl doesn't smoke he assumed it was Johns.

"I placed a bomb on the doorhandle. You would have died if you took my offer and ran away. But you didn't, you even almost defeated me. Luckily for me **sheer heart attack **was your end, cop"

Just like for the rest of the town Kira's life didn't change much. Except that his father was dead and his hobby became way easier.


End file.
